Last Time
by RiverSong26
Summary: River meets twelve... He is afraid, that River won't want this old grey man, who he became after regeneration... He wants to see her, he wants to be with her... But what if it will hurt too much? I'm John Smith and I'm your biggest fan, professor


_**A/N: I don't own Doctor who or any of characters in my story.  
Warning: Read on your own danger! I had tears in eyes, when I was writing it, so be carefull…**_

Professor Song was walking down the street after her day at university. She was thinking about her lectures, looking down, but although she noticed, that some man is following her since she walked out of university door. It was the same man as yesterday and day before. River had no idea, what does he want but everyday he follows her on her way from home to work and from work to home. This was enough.

River arrived to her house and before she took keys from her pocket, she turned around, look at that man pointing at him with gun.

It was old man, grey hair and attack eyebrows- it was really powerful eyebrows... Never mind. River said:  
"Who are you and why are you watching me everyday?"  
The man answerd with his Scottish accent: "I- I- I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I followed you... I- I just wanted to see you..."  
"Who are you?"  
"I- I- I'm your biggest fan, you know, Professor Song..."  
"A fan? You like my archeology work?" she said, lowering gun a bit but not tidy it up at all.  
"Yeah"  
"Than why you just don't talk to me or get a call and we can meet?"  
"Umm... I didn't think about that... Sorry..."  
"It's alright, just don't do things like that to me... You are lucky that I didn't shoot you right first time"  
"Yea... Thanks... I'm sorry... So could I meet you anytime?"  
"Sure. You can come tomorrow, we can have lunch together or better my office? I don't care"  
"What about we will meet on lunch and than go to your office? Can be?"  
"Great. See you tomorrow and don't sneak behind me... and if I get a feeling, that you want to do anything to me, I can still shoot you..." she said with a smirk, tidy her gun, unlock door and walk inside her house.

 **-next day-noon-**

"...and that's everything for today about Clom." River finished her lecture and walked out of class.

That weird man was already standing there waiting for her. He smiled at her.  
"Hello Professor"  
"Oh... Hello... I think I missed your name yesterday..."  
"Oh... Umm... Sorry... John Smith"  
"John Smith? I have a- never mind it is ordinary name. Nice to meet you"  
"Nice to meet you too. Can we go?"  
"Yea, sure" they both together walked for lunch.  
"I'm again sorry about me following you"  
"It's alright."

They arrived to table, River sat down and he opposite to her. She order meal, he was trying hard to not ask for children menu. He didn't want her to know, who he is. He was scared, too scared, that she would let him go. That she won't want him in this old regeneration...

They were sitting there, waiting for their food, River was talking about her work and few times said something about the Doctor. She talked about him like about man of her dreams, well he was the man of her dreams, like he is saving planets and universe, how much she would like to be with him right now and she hasn't the slightest idea that this man, man of her dreams, man who she loves, man who loves her more than anyone, was sitting right in front of her... River had no idea, about it and why is she telling all of this to some strange old man, but he seemed nice, kind and very, very familiar.

They both got up and walk to River's office, where they sat down and she said: "So... Have you got any other questions?"  
"River..." he took her hand in his, look in her eyes: "...I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but look at me, observe me really good. Can you see it?"  
She looked at him suspiciously and than she pants: "But- but- Sweetie... I- I'm sorry that I didn't realized... that I didn't noticed... I'm so sorry..." she looked down at her desk.  
"River... There is nothing to apologize about... I completley understand you... I just wanted to see you one last time, I wanted to see you by these eyes..."

"Doctor... I should have seen you. I should have seen obvious... Why last time? How could you know? I'm sure It's not last time"

"I don't think that you would want me now after regeneration... I understand you, that I'm different man and not that one you love, man with that ridiculous bow around neck... and I have already done every adventure with you. Don't worry It's not last time for you, you'll see me again many times like my younger, even young looking incarnations, bow tie or previous who wears sandshoes..."  
He laught a bit, when it remind him, times when he was that man in sandshoes, when he was man in bow-tie, when he met himself: "...River but It's alright, everything has an end, even the best times of my life, the best times, which were with you... I won't be mad at you, if you don't like me like this grumpy old man…"  
He stroked her cheek: "...remember me, River, it will be honour, if you could remember this face… I was so happy, when I heard you to talk about me that nice at lunch today…  
River Song, I just came to say you that I love you more than anything in my life, more than could anyone ever love anyone in whole universe..." he sadly smiled at her, kiss her hand, stood up and left.

River wanted to stop him but she was really surprised, shocked, froze on place by those words he just said to her and when she has finally got up, it was too late. She ran out of her office, right at moment, when she heard that squeezing noise, noise that can make only one thing, TARDIS breaks...

Some people believe, that it brings hope. Well not every time. Sometimes it takes him away, TARDIS takes off and you never know, when he will come back... If he will ever come back...

He was gone now...


End file.
